Hermione Meets Marvel: Random Meetings Edition
by mariteri
Summary: Random series of one-shots that take place within the Marvel Universe and the "Hermione Meets Marvel" world that I couldn't develop past one chapter. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hey! Hope that all are well. I came up with some one-shots that are a part of the "Hermione Meets Marvel" universe, but I couldn't see being developed far beyond just being a chapter long. Enjoy!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Loki**

He didn't know what called his attention to her. It wasn't as if she were outstandingly beautiful. Pretty, perhaps, but with that frizzy hair? She was nowhere near beautiful. Then it hit him. Chaos was breaking out all around her and yet there she was sitting in a small coffee shop sipping on her coffee, all the while she was reading as if nothing were happening.

Slipping into the little shop, he went over and attempted to order a coffee.

"They left," she told him, her melodious English accented voice soothed him unlike any other one he had ever heard. "One robot they could deal with, but mention that there's an army of them headed by a megalomaniac with a metal face and they just run for the hills." She frowned. "Are there hills in New York?"

He grinned slowly to this. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a local."

She looked over to him. "Well, I'll be. You are quite the last person I would imagine would have been here, Mr. Odinson."

He blinked at her in shock. "That's Laufeyson," he corrected her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said casually. "No insult intended. I'm lucky to remember the first."

"You're a horrid liar," he drawled.

She grinned to that. "Yes, I hear its part of my charm. I have no notion how the inability to lie is charming, but there is no accounting for taste."

"You are an odd one," he said, walking towards her.

She was clearly untouched by what he had to say about her and was about to put her in her place when a motorcycle came crashing through the plate glass window, running him down, and came to a stop in front of her.

"You're late, Deadpool," she told him, as she went over to where he was idling.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "Ran into some robots."

She yanked a dismembered robotic arm off of the bike and threw it at Loki, hitting him back onto the ground with it. "So I see. Are we still going to karaoke?"

"Can't. The bar was just taken out. Want to find a tower to fiddle on its rooftop while we watch New York burn?"

"That's so 64 A.D. of you," she drawled even as he was handing her a helmet.

"It's an oldie but goodie for a reason, Sweet Cheeks," he told her.

"I'm hungry," she told him. "Trashed food trucks will be paid by the insurance people. Let's see if there's a Mexican food truck we can loot."

"I love the way you think! Chimichangas, we're coming to save you!" he exclaimed and they took off back through the now shell of a window that the man had arrived through in the first place.

Loki got up slowly, rubbing the place on his chest the metal arm had landed and where the bike had run him over thinking perhaps it was for the best he hadn't gotten to know the lady better.

 **…**

 **What did you think? Cookies go out to the people who can name who and what Deadpool and Hermione were referencing in regard to "64 A.D."! Hint: think Rome! Thanks for reading and I hope that you all are having a cooler weekend than I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Thank you to everyone that took the time to read, reviewed, not to mention follow/favorite this story! Wow! What a response. Here's the next chapter up! Enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Steve Rogers**

It had been nearly a year since he had "died" and frankly he was feeling utterly lost. The fact that he was living in the middle of nowhere didn't help in the least either. Left with nothing really to do, he went about clearing out the snow from the front of the cabin and was thinking about what he wanted to eat when he saw a small figure trooping their way over to where he was watching them.

The petit person, a woman he was assuming, was dressed as if she were going to the artic. Covered from head to toe, there wasn't a bit of her that was showing—not even her eyes which were covered in dark goggles. The rest of her face looked to be covered with a black respirator. She was dressed in a heavy multilayered outfit with insulation and hood, both of which managed to make her look like she had been playing around in a much larger person's wardrobe.

She walked straight passed him and into his own cabin, making him frown as he followed her inside. It wasn't until he walked in that he saw who it was. She had thrown the hood off of her head, exposing wild curls that she had attempted to restrain. Attempted being the key word, as most were now making their escape.

"Miss Granger, I would ask how you found me, but seeing as you're magical I can guess how…"

"GPS," she said casually.

"What?"

This had her laughing. "I used the GPS on your cellphone in order to locate you." She turned to face him. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Bucky told me that you've been traveling and that you and he speak at least twice a month." She unzipped her parka and went on to strip herself of it. "Payphones are a thing of the past, leaving you with very few options. One of them is cellphones. But, and this is what gave me the most difficulty, it's not as if you can sign a contract. That only leaves the pay as you go route. I kept needling Bucky until he told me that he was the one that bought them for you. It was just a matter of finding out the rest of the information and that was easy now that I have a computer I can use."

"But you found me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I've been wondering around the nearest township you make calls from for the past five days." She glared at him. "I had to camp while looking for you. I should kick you for that alone."

"I didn't ask you to look for me," he muttered.

"No, you didn't," she said casually. "Bucky did, as you haven't called him in over two months. He was worried."

Steve's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'll call him."

"That won't be necessary," she murmured, as she went over to the kitchen. "He was only a half an hour behind me."

Bucky came into the cabin right in that moment dressed as the Winter Soldier. She looked down at her watch, hitting the face of it before holding it to her ear. Taking it off, she tossed it away as she muttered to no one in particular about her complete failure to wear digital watches. She went over to Bucky, going to her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"Hello, luv," she murmured, even as he undid the face plate.

"I told you I'd catch you," Bucky said, pulling her to himself. "Hey, Steve."

"Bucky," he replied. "You were camping with her, I guess?"

"Yeah, sure was," his friend murmured. "Has she kicked you yet? She said she'd do it."

"No, he's expecting it now," she told him casually. "What's the point?"

Bucky nodded to this before turning to Steve and telling him, "Start wearing a cup."

…

Bucky was drinking the coffee Hermione had made him, even as Steve was trying to figure out what she was up to. She was walking in and out of the cabin. One time, she even went so far as to bring in firewood.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to carry anything heavy," came from Bucky.

"I put a feather light charm on it," she replied, as she put it by the fireplace. "Have you asked him yet?"

"Not yet," he murmured. "Let me know if you need help."

She stopped long enough to give him a kiss, assure him that she would, and went right back out again.

"What is she doing?"

"Knowing her?" Bucky thought that over. "If I would have to guess, I would say she was building a cabin. My girl really hates camping." He smiled slowly. "I asked her to marry me. She said yes."

Smiling now, Steve congratulated him. "Is that why you asked her to find me?"

Laughing he said, "It turns out that Hermione has a gift of being able to find anyone. I asked her to find you because I refuse to get married without you being there."

"But…" Steve started only to have Hermione coming back into the cabin.

"It's ready!" she told them. "But first things first." She pulled out a cellphone and made a call.

"You can't…"

"Hello, Clint," she said casually. "Yes. We camped. I still hate it." She rolled her eyes. "See how much you like it after nearly a year on the run. Trust me—you wouldn't." Hermione went over to where Bucky was, slipping into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she settled down. "When are you going to be getting here?" Smiling broadly, she said, "See you then." She hung up the phone. "They're on the way already." She looked over to Steve.

Sitting up straighter, Steve asked, "Here?"

"Where else would they be going that I would care about currently?"

"And the 'they' you're referring to would be?" Steve demanded.

She looked to him flatly. "You really need to ask?" Hermione looked back over to Bucky. "Is it all master strategists that are clueless when it comes to me or is it just the fair haired ones?"

Bucky chuckled. "Give the guy a break, doll."

"Very well," she sighed, looking over to Steve. "The Avengers are on their way as we speak."

Sitting up all the straighter, he exclaimed, "They're what?!"

Hermione got to her feet and went over to him, lifting his face towards her own. "It's time, Steve. You need to come home, luv."

"They're going to hate me," he breathed.

"They'll hate your decision, but not you." She patted his face. "There is not a soul on this planet with a heart that could hate this face." She told Bucky, "He's just so…apple pie and boy next door." Her face lit with a smile. "Was he a Boy Scout?"

Bucky laughed. "No, but he could have been."

She nodded, looking back over to Steve. Patting his face, she murmured, "Steve, I'm not saying that they aren't going to be upset. That would be expecting too much. But I want you to remember one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

She proceeded to kick him hard in the groin, telling him as he grabbed his crotch and crying out in shocked pain. "If you make me have to camp in a tent yet again, I will hurt you badly!"

Hermione limped away, muttering about never going camping again.

"I told you to start wearing a cup." Bucky went over to him. "She's a sneaky minx."

"She…" He started, but had to clear his throat and start again. "She really hates camping. Duly noted."

…

 **And there you go! Her meeting with Captain Steve Rogers. Here's the answer to the "64 A.D." reference made in the Loki chapter-its in regard to Nero fiddling while he watched Rome burn. And this took place in 64 A.D. according to Wikipedia. I used it as a reference, as I was just so darn young at the time to know the year. Go figure.**

 **Let me know how you liked this new oneshot. Thanks for reading and have yourselves a bedazzling day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Howdy! Hope everyone is doing well on this bright new day. With any luck, your beginning of the week is going swimmingly. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Heads up for cursing ahead. Turns out you can't have a pissed off Wolverine or annoyed Hermione and Deadpool, in my opinion, without dropping the F-bomb a few times. Go figure.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **The X-Men**

Ororo was enjoying the sunny weather when she heard it. The fight sounded as if it were two younger students, but this turned out to be far from the case.

"No, I do not want to play tag with you," the woman said, her British tones edged with aggravation.

"Why not!" Deadpool whined.

"You cheat!"

"So do you!" he snapped back.

"Blocking bullets isn't cheating," she told him. "That's self-preservation, as not all of us can heal like you do."

"Yeah, but you still think it's the coolest thing ever," he replied.

"Of course it is, but that isn't the point," she told him. "We are at a school. And unlike either of us, not everyone here can take being hexed or shot and bounce back to say, 'Okay! My turn!'"

They both sighed and muttered together, "Innocent fucking bystanders."

"When did Logan say he was going to be finished with whatever it is he's doing?" Wade asked the petite woman.

"A half an hour ago," she muttered. "I'm getting bored."

"Me too!" He turned towards her and asked, "Tag?"

"No that still wouldn't be wise," she told him. "I say we test the security of the mansion. It's for the wellbeing of everyone here that we can see how good it is."

"Have I ever told you that I like the way you think?"

"Yes, usually after I suggest going out for beer and chimichangas."

"That just makes you smart with good taste," he replied.

"You know if we're just testing the security that will get dull quickly. I say we make a game of it."

"I love games! It won't have too many rules will it?"

"You'd never remember them and we're doing this for fun," she told him. "Let's see how many teachers we can paintball tag on our way to…hmm, I don't know. How about the medical area for the X-Men?"

"Works for me!"

Before Ororo knew what was happening, she had been hit by a paintball from the woman's paintball gun. Looking down at her white shirt to see the paint that was spattered there in shock. It hadn't hurt, which was odd, as she was sure that she had heard the children complaining about how the paintballs hurt when they hit you. But before she could even look up, the paint seemed to turn translucent.

"How…odd," she breathed.

…

"Make a hole!" Everyone in the hall, went to either side as a petite woman slid through the crowd and managed to tag both Jean Grey and Scott Summers on her way through.

Both teachers went running after her only to have her completely vanish as they did so. Both were cursing, as they looked down at themselves.

"I thought they would hurt more," Jean said to her fiancée.

"They do," he muttered. "That's why I refuse to go for another paintball weekend with the students again, remember…What the hell…?"

The paint on both of them went translucent in that next second.

"We need to go speak to Professor Xavier," Jean told him and the two of them went running off.

…

When Jean and Scott arrived to Charles Xavier's office, they found that they weren't alone in this mass confusion. Rogue, Beast, Iceman, Wolverine, and Gambit were all there and every single one of them were covered from head to toe in paint from a paintball gun. The next person through the door was Ororo and she looked just as pristine as Jean and Scott.

Jean looked at her and asked, "A woman shot you with a paintball pellet and both the paint as well as the woman vanished?"

"Exactly," she answered. "What is going on here?"

"Goddamn Wade fuckin' Wilson that's what's happening!" Logan roared.

"Then who is the woman?" Jean asked and went onto describe the woman.

It was Hank McCoy that asked, "Hermione's here?"

"Are you done with your class yet, Logan?" Everyone looked behind them all to a woman sitting in a chair that hadn't been there before.

Everyone there looked over to Wolverine who was now growling, "What the hell were you thinking letting the paintballs fly like that?"

"Allow me to point out three important issues—one, you wanted to meet here with Deadpool. You even set the time. He didn't do that. You did. Two, when we arrived, you were supposedly running late. I say supposedly running late, as what was delaying you was a set class in self-defense. Schools run on a time table, Logan. All of them do, whether they be regular schools or not. They're like German train schedules that way."

Logan only grunted at that.

"And this is where it all went so wrong—three, you didn't even give him a coloring book or papers and crayons to keep him occupied." She went over to him and patted his shoulder. "I get it. You're the worst father figure on the planet. And that's okay, as I'm not your progeny and I'm no one to judge. But Wade thinks a game of tag should involve .9 mm bullets at the very least. You're lucky I was around to divert him away from the game of tag he was determined to play." Looking at the four paint spattered people in front of her, she looked back where she had been sitting. "Excellent composition! It looks exactly like that painting you showed me." She pulled out a paper bag from her pocket and held it out to him. "You win!"

"Thanks, Sweet Cheeks!" Deadpool said, jumping up to his feet from behind the chair and joining her in front of the four, taking the bag from her. "I knew you'd appreciate it."

"Work well done should always be appreciated. It's a pity about the minor injuries though," she murmured, pulling out a box of cigars and handed them over to Logan. "I know the campus is smoke free, but when Bucky and I were over in Cuba, I thought that would be a lovely gift."

"Thanks," he muttered. "But why give it to me now?"

She beamed with joy, saying, "Bucky will be here any minute now to pick me up." Hermione looked over to Deadpool. "That's if H.Y.D.R.A. doesn't try being the pains that they can be again."

"Those bastards have no respect for a date night," Deadpool commiserated with her.

"Exactly…" Hermione's eyes went flinty, as she turned to look at the man behind the desk. "Rude much?"

The older man blushed. "Pardon me. You seem to have a fortress around your mind."

"Yes, I do," she answered. "Don't do that!" Her eyes snapped over to Jean, whose eyes were now wide. "Mind reading is a privilege given to you by those whom you read, not because you can do so in the first place!"

Jean blushed but said nothing.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, sir," Hermione said, looking back over to Professor X. "One thing before I have to leave."

She went over to Professor Xavier, leaned down and whispered something to him that had him chuckling. "I'll think that over."

"Great!" She stood up straight. "James is here! Date night!" Going over to Wade, she kissed his cloth covered cheek. "See you later, big guy. Are we still on for chimichangas and karaoke next week?"

"You know it!" he told her. "Have fun on your date!"

"Thanks!" And she popped out of the room.

It wasn't until they heard her exclaiming, "Bucky!" That they rushed over to the windows to see who was there.

To say that most of them were shocked to see the Winter Soldier was there was an understatement.

"They're just the cutest couple ever," Deadpool said, and even went so far as to sigh like a lovelorn teen girl.

Shaking his head, Logan went over to him and said, "Come on. Let's get this job over with and afterwards, you get to clean up the mess you made."

"I didn't make a mess! I made art!" Wade insisted.

"Well, the art you made all over the school is a goddamn mess," was the last thing the people in the room heard of the two.

"Excuse me for asking, but what did the woman say to you?" Scott was the one to inquire.

Chuckling, he said, "She suggested that in the future if we were going to have Mr. Wilson here at the mansion to have several activities available for him to do in order to keep him entertained and away from games like tag."

"What's wrong with a game of tag?" Jean asked.

"Tag!" Followed by a loud bang of a .9 mm gun, as he proceeded to shoot Wolverine in the ass. "You're it!"

"Goddamn it, Deadpool! Not here! It's a fucking school!"

"Oh," came from several of them there. Suddenly paintball seemed like such a better alternative than tag to all of those there in the room.

…

 **And that's another one-shot fired off into the internet. Hope that you're enjoying the ride, because I know I am. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're all having an extraordinary day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Here we are—another day, another one-shot! Enjoy.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Magneto**

Hermione stood in the middle of the group of people surrounding the man with the helmet and red cape. Spouting off what he thought he needed to say to motivate these people into war. She wouldn't be there at all if not for two things—they were about to attack Hogsmead and Hogwarts was having a Hogsmead weekend. In truth, she would have been there regardless, but there was no way on earth she was going to allow any child, magical or muggle, to be made a lesson of in a war they were having nothing to do with in the first place. The last just meant that she was there and angry as well.

Harry stepped up next to her, whispering, "Merlin, he's long winded."

"Some people just love the sound of their own voice," Hermione answered. "On the count of five."

He gave a nod, giving the signal to the others there.

 ** _Five…_**

Hermione moved forward towards where the man that could control metal, weaving through the mutants without being noticed.

 ** _Four…_**

All of the people from the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries went into position.

 ** _Three…_**

Hermione slipped up next to a man in a hood, murmuring, "Wolverine."

"Kid," he murmured. "Your people in place?"

"Two, one," she said, looking to her watch only to find that it wasn't working, but knowing it was time to start the party regardless. "Cover your eyes and ears now."

He did so as quickly as he could and managed to do it just as every single person around them dropped to the ground out cold. She patted Logan's shoulder, as she made her way over to where Magneto was looking around him in awe.

Looking up to him, she said, "Will you please join us, sir?"

"So one of the ants wishes to speak…" he started to say only to have his words die in his throat as she floated so that she was now even with him.

"I've been called worse," she told him. "Now if you could, please join us. We wish to have a few words with you."

"We?" He looked around then, seeing them now. Men and women holding wands all and all looking about ready to attack him. "You're mutants?"

"Oh no, we're witches and wizards," she told him. "Now, please, sir, for the last time, can you please join us. We wish to have a few words with you."

He floated down to the ground and had Hermione joining him a second later.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, there seems to have been some sort of mix up," Hermione told him.

"Are you all magical?" he asked.

She nodded. "But that is not the point. We were made aware of a possible attack of the township of Hogsmead you planned for today."

He looked over and saw Wolverine standing behind her. "Logan, are you here to protect them?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Lehnsherr," she said approaching him. "He's here to protect you from us." In a burst of speed, she was in his face with her wand pressed to the underside of his jaw. "In this world there is but one concrete rule. And I do believe that you know it as well. Just one hard and fast rule." She snarled as she yanked his head down by his nose and she growled, "You do not mess with the children."

His eyes went wide at those words.

"Magical, mutant or mundane, you do not go there or risk the wrath of the people. This is something you would have done if the attack on Hogsmead had gone forth as you planned," she purred, letting go of his nose. "I know you're accustomed to angering people, but sometimes I have to wonder if you took too many hits to the head before you attained that helmet."

He gave her a flat glare before looking smug. "I could have you dead before you take your next breath."

"And I could vanish, leaving the projectiles that you currently have suspended around us and ready to speed forward to hit you before you took your next breath," she murmured, watching the arrogance vanish. "And as they would be moving so fast, there would be nothing you could do in time to stop them. I love physics, don't you?" Stepping back from him, she called out, "Logan!"

He walked over and handed the paper over to him. Erik looked at the list of magical towns and villages around the world.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Those are the locations we highly recommend you avoid in the future," she told him. "This is your one warning, sir."

"Or what?" he asked her. "You'll kill me?"

Laughing, she said, "Killing you would be too easy. But if push comes to shove, you will be dealt with." Her delicate features went hard as she murmured, "But I don't threaten if I can help it. Threats are handed out too easily and more often than not the people who issue them don't followed through. I find that actions speak so much louder than words, sir." She unfurled what looked like an electric whip and used it to wrap it around his throat, yanking him over to herself. "Adhere to the list. Never visit those places. Understood?"

"Yes," he breathed, feeling her power in the whip and knowing that coming to this place was a mistake.

He was released and looked over to see more of the magicals than before. And all of them looked very angry indeed. His people were revived and all of them were asked to leave very politely. A few of his followers tried to rebel over being asked to go back home, but it got nowhere as the magic users were able to stop them before they could do anything. When it looked like Pyro was going to start up, Hermione went over to him and dragged him over to where Erik was standing by his ear.

"So far we've been very polite," she said. "Don't push your luck."

Soon enough all the others were gone with the exception of Hermione, Harry, Logan, Erik and Pyro.

"Gentlemen, I trust that we do not need to say that you'll be watched from now on by the enclaves?" Harry inquired.

"You're nothing!" Pyro snarled, blasting a stream of fire towards them.

None of them moved, but neither did the fire come anywhere close to hitting them either. He stopped the stream of fire, but a ball of it remained there. It grew until it was a large blazing dragon that whipped about and swam through the air straight towards Pyro and roared in his face.

Screaming he went running even as the dragon vanished, leaving only scorched trees in its wake.

"I trust you can see yourself home, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," he breathed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the woman that's going to be missing her date with her sweetie if you don't get a move on," she replied blandly.

"Hermione!" She spun around and saw Bucky standing on a large fallen tree. Smiling she ran over, where she floated up into his embrace.

"Bucky, you didn't have to come over," she told him. "I told you it would be over before you'd miss me."

"I can't help but to worry about you, sweetheart," he murmured, combing her hair out of her face. He looked over to Magneto, his face going hard as he did so.

"You do realize that her 'sweetie' is the Winter Soldier, do you not?" Erik asked Harry.

"We know," he answered blandly. "And Deadpool is her bestest friend ever. We all know as he says so every time she feeds him."

Logan rolled his eyes. "She'll never be rid of Deadpool. He's like a stray. Once you feed him, you're stuck with 'im."

Blanching the older mutant turned on his heel and left. Perhaps not all humans were as weak as he once thought.

 **…**

 **And there goes another one-shot ricocheting around the internet. What did you think? Review to let me know. Take care and have yourselves a divine day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for all the positive feedback—I've been eating it up like candy. Here's the next one-shot, enjoy!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

When he had said that they had needed help, Phil hadn't expected that they would be sent to pick up their help from J.F.K. Airport. And he really didn't expect a petite woman with curly hair who was very casually dressed, who was wearing Jackie K. type sunglasses and sipping on what smelled like a very strong espresso in a to-go cup.

"Good morning, Agent Coulson," she murmured, her British tones soothing him unlike much else. "I'm Hermione Granger. Agent Fury informed me that you were in need of some help." She stopped and looked at him a moment. "Good God, man, when was the last time you slept?"

He blinked at her shocked. "Uh, that's not why I asked for help, Miss Granger. And I asked for the help of the Winter Soldier."

"Really? Whatever for?" she asked him.

"There's an assassin that's put a mark on one of my people," he told her. "I was hoping that with his help that we'd be able to stop the person from doing it."

"You do know that he's going by a different name now?" she asked him, as she went over to Lola. "Lovely car. Not to worry, I won't touch her." She looked over to Coulson. "That would be rude."

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

"James should be here in…," she said, looking at her watch. "And of course it's not working." She took it off, handing it over to Coulson on her way further into the bus. "Why I bother to wear a watch, I'll never know. Keep it if you want."

"Thanks," he said, looking at the broken digital watch in puzzlement as she walked away. "I guess."

"Another of her watches bit the dust?" came the gruff voice from the entranceway.

Coulson looked over to see the Winter Soldier walking into the plane.

"Yes," he answered, showing him the watch.

The soldier smiled to himself, as he said, "Stark owes me another twenty."

They both heard a yelp that had the smile being wiped from his face and rushing up the stairs to where the sound came from. When they got to the sitting room, it was to find Hermione trying to get a flying robot out of her own hair and having no success. Relaxing now, Bucky put away his gun as he went over to her. Sitting her down, he worked carefully to get the robot out of her hair.

"Why do they always head for my hair?" she muttered.

"You're just lucky that way, sweetheart," Bucky murmured, as he kept working on it. "Did this one hurt you?"

"No," she whispered, feeling very silly for not being able to deal with the thing in her hair on her own. "Just my pride and that's easily repaired."

"Got it," he said, as he finally freed the machine from her tresses. "Here you go. Have fun."

It no sooner went into her palm did it disintegrate into little pieces. There was a shout of outrage and soon enough a man came running over.

"My baby!" he cried, his Scottish brogue having Hermione looking over at him.

"Glasgow?" Hermione asked casually.

He blinked at her in shock. "Not many pick up on that."

"I attended school in Scotland. Mind you, it was in the Highlands, but I still have the ear for the different regions," she murmured, going over to him. "Here, this belongs to you." She dropped the pieces of metal into his hands. "Send another one to spy on me and I'll burn out the lot." She looked over to Bucky, who was now grinning. "So have you found out what you're here for?"

"Someone was hired to kill me," a willowy brunette girl came out of another room followed swiftly by an Asian woman that went to stand between her and Hermione.

"Well, that was easy," Hermione replied, looking over to Bucky once again. "Makes me wonder what they aren't telling us."

Bucky grunted to that before turning to Coulson. He nodded his head towards where they had been. The director nodded and followed him out.

"Hermione?!" The petite witch turned to see a person she hadn't seen in ages.

"Jemma!" She rushed over and the two hugged. "It's been forever!" Pulling back, she asked, "How have you been?"

"Good. But you! The last time I saw you, you were walking away from your house and your parents were acting as if you didn't exist," she said.

Hermione nodded. "Long story there. Perhaps if we have time and you have the clearance, I'll tell you the whole lot of it."

"Did you run away?"

Thinking it over, she answered, "In a way. And before you ask, my parents are dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jemma breathed.

"Yes, I am as well," Hermione said, looking over to the woman hiding behind the living shield that was standing guard in front of her before she glanced over to Bucky. "You have to meet my husband."

To say that the others were stunned by this announcement, was an understatement. The Winter Soldier had a bride? Since when? As the assignment went on and the more Coulson got to know the woman, it became less just how crazy was she to be with him and more along the lines of just how sane was Bucky to be with her. The assignment lasted a week and it proved to be one of the longest of his life. And seeing as he had been in S.H.I.E.L.D. for longer than he cared to think of that was really saying something.

 **…**

 **And there you go, another one-shot being dunked into the internet. Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, review, and follow/favorite. This has been a lot of fun and made all the more so because of the company. Take care and have yourselves an appealing day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Good whatever it is in your neighborhood! Hope that everyone is doing well. Here we are another chapter! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Nightcrawler**

Kurt was making his way into the church when he saw her. The woman was in the back row with her head lowered, one hand on her belly and the other holding herself upright. And she did not look well.

He went over to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you well? Is there something I can do to assist you?"

She appeared to swallow thickly, as she muttered, "Morning sickness. It's not just for mornings it would appear." She swallowed thickly once again, looking over to him. Blinking, she said, "You're a very lovely shade of blue."

Blushing he said, " _Danke_."

Smiling she said, " _Bitte_."

Kurt's face lit up. " _Sie sprechen Deutsch?_ "

This time she smiled, looking slightly embarrassed as she answered, "Just enough to be dangerous, I'm afraid."

Chuckling he said, "Then by all means, we will be speaking English." He helped her sit down in the nearest pew. "So you are to be having a baby?"

She nodded, her soft smile showing her happiness about becoming a mother even as she was saying, "Morning sickness is kicking my…" She recalled where she was and amended with, "…butt." Blushing, she added, "I must get back to not cursing as much. What kind of mother would I be if I went about sounding like a sailor on a weekend bender? It simply is unacceptable." She smiled as she looked over his skin. "It must have taken you ages choosing the runes alone."

" _Ja_ ," he answered, looking at her stunned.

"We must have a chat about how you came to choose the type of runes you did over tea," she said. "I was on my way to my favorite tea shop when I had to sit down. The church was the closest place. I didn't think they would have minded me sitting in here as long as I wasn't sick." She looked around the place. "Abandoned?"

"I've been fixing it," he told her. "Little by little."

"Excellent work," she murmured.

"Thank you," he replied. "I am hoping that by the time I am done, I will be able to convince the Catholic Church to send a priest and the neighborhood will come here to worship once more." His head lowered slightly in discouragement. "I have been losing hope in that regard."

"One must endeavor even in the darkest of hours," she told him. "For sometimes hope comes when you least expect it." Smiling she asked him, "Tea?"

"That would be lovely," he said, standing and offering her his arm.

…

It had been a week since Kurt had been able to work on the church. He had been asked to help the X-Men with a problem and later had to deal with something in England. Upon arriving home, the last thing he wanted to deal with was working on the church and so went to bed for the night. But now here he was going to the church once again. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered.

But then he heard it—there were people in there! He rushed over and saw it. People from the neighborhood were working on the church as were… _Meine Gott!_ Were those the Avengers as well?

"Move it or lose it, bub," came from behind him. "This stuff isn't getting any lighter."

He moved out of the way to see Logan and several other of the X-Men strolling in with food and drink.

"Where do you want this food, Hermione?" came from Jubilee.

"Over by the patron saint of suit armor," she called out.

"That's St. Michael," came the laughing voice of Steve Rogers. "And he's the patron saint of soldiers and police officers."

"Really?" she asked, walking over towards the glass art she was speaking of. "Do superheroes have a patron saint of some sort?"

"Not that I know of, sweetheart," Bucky told her. "You promised to stay off your feet."

"I know," she sighed. "It just feels like I'm sitting all the time. I'm not accustomed to it." She looked over to see Kurt standing in shock at all the work that had been done. "Kurt!" She went over to him. "I hope you don't mind, but I told my friends about what you were doing…"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, as he muttered to her, " _Danke schön!_ "

"You're welcome!" grinning she murmured, "You have to remember to ask for help when you need it."

Pulling back, he nodded to this. "Yes, I will do my best to remember to do that in the future." He cupped her face and told her, "God sent you to me to remember to do that and to be my hope."

She blushed at that as she said, "I pray you still remember that when Deadpool shows up to eat."

 **…**

 **Translations:**

 **Danke—Thank you**

 **Bitte—You're welcome**

 **Sie sprechen Deutsch?—You speak German?**

 **Ja—Yes**

 **Meine Gott—My God**

 **Danke schön—Thank you very much**

 **Translations done on my smartphone. And as always, all mistakes are my own. Still further proof that I really should learn a new language outside of English. My mom thinks it should be Pig Latin. I told her it wasn't a foreign language. Something tells me that I would learn Vulcan or Klingon before I would try to learn Pig Latin. Just saying.**

 **And there's another one-shot fired off into the internet firing range. Thanks for being so awesome! Take care and have yourselves a Marvel filled day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello everyone! Hope that you're doing well this fine day. Here's the next one-shot. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Domino**

When Domino received a phone call from Hermione Granger, she didn't know what to make of it. And then she was invited over to visit? That was just…odd. Hermione never invited anyone over to the Sunset Apartments—not even when she was living there did she do as much. But she went anyway, simply because it was a weekday and she was rather bored as there was nothing better to do.

Walking through the door of Deadpool's apartment, she saw Deadpool and the Winter Soldier arguing over something. Next she looked over to a dining room table (she didn't know Deadpool had anything other than a sofa and a large overstuffed chair) and saw Hermione playing solitaire and looking about ready to hurt someone.

"Hello Domino," Hermione greeted her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said, looking over to the two men who had started to arm wrestle—something neither one was winning and looked like it would go on for some time. "What's up?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Someone tried to hire Deadpool to kill me. He found out that there's this contract out on my life. When Bucky found out about it, he was ready to hunt them down dead. Of course that's when Deadpool said not if he got to them first." She looked over to the men flatly stating, "And this is where we are now."

"And you called me here because…?"

Hermione looked from the men to her. "At first I was thinking perhaps you could talk sense to them. I've tried. But they're both determined to hunt down this person I've never heard of that put the contract out on me and they both want to do it on their own."

"Who was it?" Domino asked her.

"Carl Zante," she told her. "Have you heard of him?"

Thinking it over, the other woman said, "I might have, but it's been years since I've heard of him doing anything." She snapped, saying, "Johnny Storm knows him." Hermione rolled her eyes at the mentioning of the Human Torch. "Yeah, I don't get along with flamer either, but he knows Zante as he was the one to put him behind bars once upon a time."

Sighing heavily, Hermione pulled out her Stark made cell phone and called Sue Richards. After a brief conversation with her, the witch was able to find out about the man. Soon thereafter, she hung up the phone and looked over to Domino.

"He goes by the handle of Acrobat," she told her. "He's a thief." Hermione worried her lower lip. "I can't remember running across any thieves lately, never mind doing so with a man that would be ticked off enough to put out a contract on me." She shrugged it off and asked, "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" she asked a bit stunned.

"Yes, Sue just told me about one of his weapons," she told the mutant as she stood up. "A liquid asbestos gun. Why is that important, you may have wanted to ask but weren't given the time to do so?" Hermione went onto the gray net on her laptop Tony made her and showed what she had found there. "Cancer much? Anyway, Sue told me that he's selling it at an auction today."

"But why do you want me to go with you?" Domino inquired.

"I promised Bucky that I wouldn't do anything about this guy," she told her. "I never said that I wouldn't confront him. I just need to know that someone has my back.

Domino thought it over and said, "Sure. Let's go shopping."

…

By the time Bucky and Deadpool arrived, the police were loading him into an ambulance. Bucky went straight over to a table outside of the auction house where Hermione, Domino, and a cool looking blond woman dressed in all white were chatting away casually as they each sipped on a drink as if they were in a café.

He walked over to his wife and said, "You promised…"

"I didn't lift a finger," she told him, looking up to him. "Unless you meant making sarcastic comments?"

Leaning down he kissed her forehead, saying rather dryly, "There would be no way to stop you from doing that, so why try?" He looked to the others there, nodding in greeting. "What happened?"

"It turns out that he got angry because I said he looked like a pissed off Canadian mime in that god awful green outfit of his," his wife told him. "Which he does."

"Canadian?" he asked dryly. "Where did you get that from?"

"I figured him for French Canadian," she answered. "Because no honest to goodness Frenchman worth their salt would wear that outfit of his." Frowning now, she added, "I don't think a French Canadian would either, but the chances there are slightly greater."

That had the blond across from her laughing quietly, even as Domino muttered something about her not being exactly sane.

"So he got pissed off all over again when I recalled how I knew him and Ms. Frost—oh, Emma, this is my husband Bucky. Bucky, this is Emma Frost." They acknowledge each other with a nod of the head and she went on. "She agreed that the outfit he was wearing was silly. He tried to get in a fight with her and she pretty much took him to the mats." Hermione looked back over to Emma. "When I grow up, I want to be able to fight like that."

This gained her another gale of soft feminine laughter from the usually stoic woman.

"But you didn't…" Bucky asked her.

She smiled sweetly up to him. "I might have hexed him once or twice, but nothing overly taxing."

Laughing he knelt down next to her, placing his right hand over the bump of her belly. "You and our child's safety above all."

She melted into his embrace. "Can we go get a few Philly cheese steaks? I'm famished."

Smiling he stood up and helped her to her feet. "You know we can."

Once they were gone, Domino turned to the woman next to her. "So is she crazy?"

Laughing Emma said, "P.T.S.D., but who around here doesn't have it?" She stood up. "As for true insanity?" She shook her head no. "No, not a bit." She looked over to Deadpool who was currently sitting on top of the ambulance and keeping it from leaving by telling them he had a splinter in his finger and they had to take him to the hospital too. "Deadpool makes her laugh." She looked over to a stunned Domino. "We can't fault her for that even given the man in question, can we?"

"I suppose not," Domino said, as she stood up. "Good seeing you again."

"You as well," she replied, and left without another word.

Domino left to head back to base. Well, she thought, shopping as it turned out wasn't a bad way to spend the day.

 **…**

 **And another one-shot bites into the target of the internet. Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review if you could. It would be helpful. Have a mega-excellent day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! As always, I hope that you're all doing well. Here we are at another one-shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Toad**

Todd had thought the preggo woman would have been an easy mark. They usually were, seeing as they couldn't protect themselves and they were usually so worried about the baby's safety to think of anything other than to curl up in a ball and hand their purse over to him. But this one…He didn't know what it was about her that had him wondering if he should move on to another person to rob. But no, he said to himself stubbornly, he needed to eat and she was an easy mark. And that was that.

…

Her back was hurting her, as were her ankles. Hermione asked herself for what felt like the hundredth time why she couldn't have gotten a cab. And to top it all off, someone was following her and she had the feeling that he wanted to mug her. Her hormones being what they were, she felt as if she could take on him and an army. But she wasn't just having to worry about only herself these days. Her hand went to the baby bump and rubbed it, even as she was pulling out her phone.

"Hello, James," she said, attempting to sound casual.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Rolling her eyes, she told him, "I was going for my walk and get my tea. I thought I could make it over, which I can, but I went a different way and there's someone following me and I'm at…" She gave him the cross streets. "Can you come get me?"

"You know I can," he assured her. "I'll be there in five, sweetheart."

She hung up, as she looked around for a place to sit down and saw Wolverine throwing a small man into the alleyway.

"Hello Logan," she said with a grin. "What did that poor man do to gain your ire?"

"He was going to mug a friend of mine," he told her. "How's the bun doin', darlin'?"

Smiling she rubbed her baby bump, telling him, "Growing leaps and bounds. Some days I think Rosie is going to be as big as her father."

Bucky came up behind her, hugging her to himself as he kissed her temple and placed a protective hand on her middle. "Logan."

"Bucky," he said. "The trash is in the alleyway. I'll keep an eye on 'em."

Nodding he gave her another kiss on her temple, telling her, "I'll be right back."

Hermione looked after him and back over to Wolverine saying, "You know if I wasn't as tired as I am, I would be hanging you both out to dry for keeping me in the dark about whatever is going on, don't you?"

Grinning Logan said, "Yeah, I know."

…

Bucky went into the alley and charged straight over to Todd, yanking him up by his throat and pinned him to the wall with his metal arm.

"You were following my wife in order to rob her," his voice was low, hard, and completely that of the Winter Soldier. "My wife and child are not to be touched." Todd's eyes went wide as the metal hand went all the tighter. "You come near my woman or baby again and there won't be a rock on earth you could hide under where I wouldn't be able to find you. Understood?"

Todd nodded as well as he could considering that his neck was being pinned as it was. Bucky dropped him and Todd jumped away to the roof of one of the nearby buildings, escaping while he could.

Bucky went back over to Hermione and began rubbing her back, as he knew that it was giving her more than a bit of trouble with the weight of the baby beginning to bother her.

"Mrs. Barnes, I missed you at the tea shop and I was worried about you!" Hermione turned to see Franklin Richards rushing over to her.

"Franklin!" Smiling she looked up to see Ben Grimm making his way over. "Hello, Ben."

"Hey ya, kiddo," the big rock shaped man greeted her. "The half pint here was worried about ya and insisted we come looking for you."

"Thank you, Franklin," she murmured to him. "Someone was following me and I called my husband, because we have a deal to keep little Rosie safe, right?"

The ten year old smiled at her, putting a hand on her pregnancy belly. "Yes, we do." His grin got bigger. "She's happy that you called for help."

"Me too," Bucky said, smiling at the boy. "Hey, Ben, would you two like to join us for lunch? I'm taking my girls out to eat."

"Sounds like fun, but we have a family lunch thing we have to go to," he told them. "But thanks for the invitation."

…

Todd watched the pregnant woman surrounded by the Winter Soldier who was keeping her really close to his side. Rubbing his throat, it nearly felt as if his fingers were still wrapped around his neck. Wolverine, damn bastard, was still watching him from the street and knew exactly where he was. Fuck, he thought, and he had thought the woman would have been an easy mark too!

He looked over to her when the weirdest thing happened. It was as if everything went into slow motion and she turned her face up to look at him. Her amber eyes went narrow, as she looked straight at him. She moved so that she was now leaning more against the man next to her. She pulled out something that looked like a stick. Yeah, like a stick could hurt anyone, right? But in the next second it felt as if she had hit him with a lightning bolt and he was thrown back from the edge of the roof, knocking him out cold.

Five minutes later he was blinking up at the sky and wishing he had gone with his instincts rather than greed. Letting out a long sigh, he got up slowly and went back home. Some days, he thought, it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

 **…**

 **And there went another one shot into the catcher's mitt of the internet. Thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to have a pleasing day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Here's another one-shot! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Sue Richards**

When Franklin told his mother that he was inviting Rosie over for tea, she didn't know what to say. After all, it wasn't every day that her ten year old son told her that he was going to have tea with his future wife. She had been sipping on her morning coffee and when he had said those words, she had managed to choke on the brew and get it all over herself as well.

"Pardon me? What was that? Your future what?" she was barely able to get out even as she was trying to clean herself up.

Franklin chuckled as he grabbed a couple of napkins and handed them over to her. "My future wife," he repeated. "But that won't be for a long time yet."

"That's good to know," she said. "But you're inviting her over for tea?"

He smiled at her, saying, "Her father is out working, as is her uncle Wade. They worry too much. Her mother can take care of them both fine, but it's getting close to Rosie's birthday and they want her to be with people so…Can Rosie's mom come over for tea? I already know what kind she drinks and we have some here already along with these really good cookies!"

Blinking down at her son she said, "Sure they can come over."

Half an hour later Franklin told his mother, "Mrs. Barnes doesn't know about how Rosie and I will be getting married. Could you please keep it a secret?"

Smiling she said, "Sure. It'll just be between me and you."

Just then doorbell rang and Franklin went running over to get it. Hermione Granger waddled into the apartment with a big man helping her do so.

"Thank you, Happy," she said to the man. "For the ride and help walking."

"My pleasure, Hermione," he told her, looking up into the apartment. "Hey, Franklin. Good seeing you again."

"Hello Mr. Hogan," he said with a grin. "The tea is set up over at the table. I'll show you where it is so Mrs. Barnes can sit down and put her feet up."

"Thanks, kid," Happy said and proceeded to help Hermione over to where the tea was set up.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards," Hermione murmured with a grin. "Good to see you again." She looked a little pensive. "Your husband isn't around, is he?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, he went into the lab early today."

"That's good," she replied relaxing into the chair and put her feet up. "I'll call you as soon as our tea time is finished, Happy."

"Okay," he said, leaving. "And remember to tell me why you're calling, 'cuz I don't want another heart attack."

Laughing she told him, "Yes, I'll let you know if I'm in labor or not."

Happy took off and Hermione looked over to Franklin, smiling as she did so. "How have you been? I've missed our teas, but I haven't been as ambulatory as I used to be."

"I know," he murmured, going over to Hermione and placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

Sue just about reprimanded her son for being so forward when her son laughed joyously.

"Rosie will be here very soon!" he cried. "I knew it!"

"I just bet," Hermione said with a smile. "Aren't you going to tell me about how your math lessons are going?"

"Certainly," he stated. "I started on the chapter on theoretical mathematics and I do believe that you were absolutely correct about it. Intriguing as it may be, I think I'll leave it to people with the patience for it."

"Wise," she murmured. "Imaginary numbers alone…" She looked to Franklin. "Needless to say, this won't happen with you, but I do believe that they made my brain cramp trying to get my head around them."

This had Franklin laughing even as he went about serving tea. Susan was in too much shock as she watched them. Rosie wasn't born yet? And what was this about talking about math? About the only other person Franklin had ever been able to speak to about his level of math was his own father.

"Mrs. Richards? Would you care to join us?" Hermione asked, only to blush a moment later. "How very presumptuous of me to ask so in your own home. I apologize."

"Oh, no! There's nothing to apologize for," she said, as she joined them. "And please, call me Sue. Everyone does."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured. "And please call me Hermione."

The three of them enjoyed chatting for the next hour. But soon enough Hermione had to go back home and Sue had to pick up Valeria from her play date. Franklin walked Hermione over to the front door of the apartment where Happy was waiting for her.

"It was great talking to you again," he said to Hermione. "I'm looking forward to meeting Rosie in person."

"We all are," she murmured. "Thank you for being such a lovely young man, Franklin."

He blushed. "I'm just a boy."

"Oh Franklin," Hermione sighed, reaching out and lifting his face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "We both know better." She winked at him. "But you do need some years under your belt until you have other burdens such as being called a young man. I think we can both overlook your maturity until then, don't you think?"

Beaming now, he said, "My uncle certainly has in his own regard!"

Hermione was still laughing when she got down to the car. Whomever ended up with that young man was certainly going to have their hands full. Rosie gave a hard kick.

"Yes, my little love," she cooed to the baby. "I know very well that will more than likely be you, but give your mother a break, please? You haven't even been born yet! I don't want to think about you being courted let alone marrying."

Rosie seemed to settle down at those words, making Hermione smile and start watching the streets of New York pass by.

 **…**

 **And that's another one-shot ricocheting around the internet. Thank you to everyone! The response to these one-shots are bigger than I even imagined it would be. Take care and have yourselves a tremendous day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello! Here's the next one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **…**

 **Iron Man**

The training room had been in lock down since dawn, according to Jarvis. Tony was working on breaking into the room to discover who was in there. And seeing as there wasn't what anyone would call a large group of people that could lock down the place, he didn't have that long or hard to guess who might be in there. But when Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky arrived to see what was going on he was flummoxed who was in there.

Finally the doors to the room opened just in time to hear the pain filled keening of a woman in full blown labor. Bucky rushed in along with the others to see Hermione squatting and leaning against the metal wall.

"Baby…Rosie," she panted to her husband. "Coming!"

"Natasha, you help her!" Tony ordered only to have the Russian looking over to him.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know what to do any more than you do," she said tartly.

Hermione did her Lamaze breathing until the contraction settled down, glaring at the men and woman watching on. "You!" She pointed to Steve. "You call Dr. McCoy and get him here now." He rushed off, as she pointed to the next person who happened to be Hawkeye, "You! You call my family in London!"

Grateful, Clint did just that.

"You!" She pointed to Natasha. "Get me some pillows, water, blankets, and a clue! It's time and you're going to have to help Tony and Bucky, like it or not!"

Bucky helped her get nested in, holding her from behind as it was up to Tony to see what was happening down below.

"He's your husband!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to see your lady parts!"

"I don't want that either!" she snapped back at him. "But I won't break his hand unlike yours if you hold me like this…Oh Merlin, another one!" Hermione began panting again, as she was clutching onto Bucky's metal arm.

Soon enough Natasha was back with the blankets and pillows. And Bucky took her over, holding her as he had been before. Swallowing thickly, Tony looked up to Bucky.

"You won't kill me for doing this, will you?"

"I might if you don't," Bucky growled at him.

"Okay! Just wanted to know!" Tony said, as he went about looking just how far along she was. "Oh God, I just realized something!"

"What?" Natasha asked him.

"I want no part of the so called miracle of birth!"

He tried to leave only to have Hermione lunging and grabbing him by his ears and yanking him back, as she snarled, "If you leave before Hank gets here, I'll see to it you'll end up regurgitating slugs for the next week."

She released his ears and he muttered, "It's so nice to be wanted."

"I can see hair!" came from Natasha from behind Tony.

"Oh Merlin! Where are the drugs when I need them?!" Hermione breathed.

"I don't know! I want them too!" Tony cried.

"Breathe with me, sweetheart," Bucky murmured, rubbing her back as he did so.

"If I keep breathing, will you give me drugs?" she asked plaintively.

"The very minute the doctor gets here, I'll get them for both of us," Tony told her. "I promise!"

Bruce rushed into the room with his medical bag in tow, saying, "Hank's stuck in traffic, but I can help out." Tony got out of his way and Bruce went to work, helping out Hermione. "I would have been here sooner, but someone thought it would be funny to hide my medical bag." He shot a look at Tony. "It would have served you right if you had been the one to help her give birth…"

"Drugs!" both Hermione and Tony yelled at him together.

"Sorry," he said, looking Hermione in the eyes. "It's past the point of no return. I can't give you anything now." He then looked over to Tony. "And you're on your own."

It was in that moment Anthony Edward Stark did what he did best—he went to get stinking drunk.

…

Forty-seven minutes later Rosemond Jean Barnes came into the world screaming at the top of her little lungs. Hank McCoy had arrived twenty minutes before Rosie had made her entrance and between the two they were able to take care of the baby and new mother without issue. Hermione took her potions and soon enough, she went out with Rosie in her arms with Bucky's arm a solid presence around her waist.

The baby started making the rounds with all those there. Bucky had insisted on Hermione sitting down, which she did with him by her side. When Franklin arrived with Reed Richards, of all people, many of them were stunned. She may not like Reed Richards, but she knew what brought them there.

"Rosie!" Franklin cheered, as he rushed over to the baby.

"That's Rosie?" Reed asked stunned.

"Yes, that's my daughter," Bucky said. "Nine pounds, 8 ounces with curly black hair, and the prettiest smile outside of my wife." He kissed Hermione's temple.

"We still don't know her eye color," Hermione murmured.

"They're going to be brown," Franklin said. "A little darker than her mother's." The little boy smiled, as he caressed Rosie's hair from her face. "Hello, Rosemond Jean Barnes. Welcome to the world."

Bucky looked very suspicious of what was going on when Hermione cupped both of his cheeks and made him look into her eyes.

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you so much."

Sighing he leaned down and kissing her lips tenderly. "And I love you too."

"Even after this, I want a big family," she told him.

Laughing he hugged her and looked back over to Franklin, who was chattering away with his new born daughter.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're going to be so much more than I ever want to think about?" Bucky asked, sounding weary.

"For good reason," she muttered, attempting to think of what the future might hold. It was with a withered sigh that she conceded, "I'm going to have to learn to be civil to his father."

…

Tony couldn't sleep. Having seen Rosie being born…It was amazing. Gross, but amazing. He could have easily done without seeing the miracle of birth, but out of everything he had ever seen in his life—well, it was something remarkable. Grabbing up his cellphone, he dialed up the one person he had needed to speak to for months now. Business was one thing, he thought as he listened to the ringing on the line, but this was as far from that as one could get.

"Hello?"

"Pepper?" he murmured. "I fucked up."

Pepper sighed, "I know."

"I tried to fix it though, if that means anything."

"It means…everything," she stated. "I've missed you."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he told her, "I love you, Pep."

She gasped at his words. "I love you too, Tony."

"Can you please come back home?"

Sniffling, she said, "You know I can, but we're going to have a very long talk when I get there."

"Okay," he sighed, feeling as if a great weight were being lifted from his chest. "Anything you want."

She was silent a moment before asking, "You mean that don't you?"

"More than I could ever say."

 **…**

 **Another one-shot bites the dust. Thank you so much to all the people that have taken the time to review, not to mention follow/favorite. It means a lot. Take care and have yourselves a jubilant day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER—I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of the characters therein. Nor, sadly, do I earn any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello everyone! Here we are at the last of the one-shots. Thank you for reading. This has been fun. Enjoy!**

 **Read! Dance to your favorite music! Enjoy! Review!**

 **…**

 **Marvel**

 ** _Twenty-five years later…_**

Hermione sat next to Bucky, watching as all of their children were laughing and dancing. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she watched the five of them dancing away with their Uncle Wade. Rosie was in her wedding dress and was dancing the Achy-Breaky, Henry and Hugo, her twins, were dancing the Hustle, Lilly was dancing the Macarena, and her youngest Jade, her rebel, was dancing the Funky Chicken. This was made all the more a sight to see when you also took in the sight of Deadpool in his usual outfit with the edition of a black bowtie dancing the Tango with an invisible dance partner.

"We made good kids," Hermione said quietly.

"That we did, sweetheart," Bucky murmured, rubbing her hand before lifting it to his mouth and kissing it lovingly.

"You know," Tony Stark said, as he joined them. "For being as old as you are, you look remarkably unlike the mother of the bride." He studied her a minute. "I get why he looks so young, but how is it that you do?"

"Genetics," she told him. "And being a born witch has some benefits, one of them being an extended lifespan."

Frowning Tony pressed, "How?"

"The magic within the individual," she explained to him. "Okay, for example one of the longest lived wizards lived to be approximately 150 years old. And when he died, it took a cursed object, getting poisoned, and a killing curse that knocked him off of a tower to kill the man." She stood up. "We're good looking, resilient stock, Stark." Kissing Bucky's temple. "I'm going to dance with Deadpool, luv."

"Have fun," Bucky told her, watching as she went over and took the place of the invisible partner.

"What took you so long?!" Wade demanded.

"I had a sappy moment with my husband," she told him. "It's my daughter's wedding. It's a rule or something that I had to have one."

"Can we have one too?!"

Laughing, they danced over to Rosie and ended up line dancing with her as they were remembering the first time Rosie had a chimichanga. Franklin ended up joining the three, whirling away with his laughing new bride.

Sniffling Deadpool whispered, "They grow up so fast."

"That they do," she told him. "Are we done with our sappy moment yet?"

"Give me a second," he said seriously only to go into tears and crying out, "Where has the time gone?!" He took a jagged breath and said in a normal voice, "Okay, now I'm done."

By the time she was finished dancing with Deadpool, she saw that Jade was over with Wolverine, Lilly was having a chat with Hank, Reed, and Bruce, and Henry and Hugo were flirting outrageously with Emma and Sue. Smiling she went back over to her husband, slipping into his lap.

"All well?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes," she murmured. "Deadpool is off to get his chimichangas. I think he's had all the normal he can stand."

Bucky looked around the reception to all of the different people there, humans and meta-humans alike. "This is normal?"

Laughing, she told him, "Oh James, this is our normal. And that's enough for me." They saw Deadpool running off with the chimichangas only to have their twins running after him for their share. "Boys will be boys."

"I have something for you," Bucky told her, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Really? What?"

He pulled out a hotel key, showing it to her. Hermione's face lit up. "The same hotel?"

"Same room even," he growled playfully. "Honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon," she replied and popped them over to the hotel.

They had long before lost count on just how many honeymoons that they had over the years. But this time when an alien race of ants marching into Central Park, they left the work to the others. Unlike before, this time they were determined to finish this honeymoon—if only this once. Ultimately they never did get to finish it, but that was a different story altogether.

 **…**

 **And that's all folks! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. You've been awesome with the feedback. And so until next we meet—Bonne chance (French).**


End file.
